super_smash_bros_iv_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Sailor Moon
Sailor Moon is the main character from her own series. She appears on Nintendo consoles since the 90's. Character Description Sailor Moon, also known as in her secret identity, Usagi Tsukino in Japan, as known as Serena Tsukino in the English anime dub, is the main protagonist and the lead title character from the Sailor Moon series. When first appeared, she is shown to be a child-like personality teenager, but is grown to a mature, confident and as well reliable female adult, but however, she still have some cry-baby moments. In the Dark Kingdom arc, while being late for school, she encountered a black cat, named Luna, after Usagi step on her by accident and then removed the bandage from Luna's head, showing a yellow crescent moon on her forehead, until at Usagi's place, where she wakes up from her nap and met Luna again and reveal that Usagi is Sailor Moon, who then, Usagi, went to take a nap, thinking it's just a dream. After encountering the first youma, Usagi met Ami Mizuno, who is reveal to be Sailor Mercury at her school, Rei Hino, the priestess, at the temple to be reveal as Sailor Mars after the mystery of a vanishing bus, Makoto Kino at the Game Center Crown arcade, to be reveal as Sailor Jupiter after a youma encounter and Minako Aino after as her former form, Sailor V, to be reveal as Sailor Venus. In Super Smash Bros. 4 TBA Attributes TBA Moveset *Neutral: Sailor Combo: Sailor Moon does a standard right punch, then swings her left arm, and kicks with her left leg. *Forward: Princess Star Attack: Sailor Moon grabs her Princess Sword and swings to forward before putting it away. *Up: Moon Spin: Sailor Moon brings her arm upwards while spinning around a 360 degree turn. *Down: Low Kick: Sailor Moon kicks low while crouching. *Dash Attack: High Kick: Sailor Moon dash forward while sending her left leg forward 2.5 Kirby's before landing. *Forward Smash: Kaleidomoon: Sailor Moon releases her Kaleidomoon Stick and swings it like a baseball bat. *Up Smash: Moon Uppercut: Sailor Moon swings her right arm upwards, doing an uppercut. *Down Smash: Moon Kick Spin: Sailor Moon spins around a 360 degree turn with her leg in front of her. *Air: Sailor Moon Kick: Sailor Moon does a standard kick in the air. *Forward Air: Body Attack: Sailor Moon brings her arms forward while air laying forward. *Back Air: Back Kick: Sailor Moon turns around and kicks the opponents behind her before turning around. *Up Air: Moon Strike: Sailor Moon spins around like Sonic's Neutral Aerial but slowly. *Down Air: Moon Drop Kick: Sailor Moon brings her right feet forward downward as she goes down fast. *Grab Pummel: Moon Grab/Knee Punt: Sailor Moon does a standard grab and hit her grabbed opponent with her left knee. *Forward Throw: Sonic Cry: Sailor Moon release a loud cry to the grabbed opponent which create sonic waves in front of her. *Back Throw: Super Rabbit Flip: Sailor Moon tackles her grabbed opponent down before throws them behind her. *Up Throw: Moon Gorgeous Meditation: Sailor Moon throws her grabbed opponent releases her Kaleido Moon Scope and shoots a ball of energy at the airborne opponent before putting the scope away. *Down Throw: Moon Sparkling Sensation: Sailor Moon brings her grabbed opponent down when 4 crystals appear next to her as 5 beams attacked the downed opponent. *Floor (Back): *Floor (Front): *Floor (Trip): *Edge (<100%): *Edge (100%+): *Neutral Special: Tiara Boomerang: Sailor Moon grabs her Tiara and throws it which goes the same distance Link's boomerang goes before returning back to her. *Side Special: Moon Twilight Flash: Sailor Moon releases her Moon Stick and release 2 white transparent versions of her which goes 3 Kirby's forward. *Up Special: Moon Air Flip: Sailor Moon goes 3 Kirby's high as she does a flip. If the move touches an opponent, Sailor Moon kicks them dealing damage to opponents. *Down Special: Supersonic Waves: Sailor Moon does a very loud cry with sonic waves going around her 2.5 Kirby's forward. *Final Smash: Moon Spiral Heart Attack: Sailor Moon releases her Spiral Heart Moon Rod and releases some hearts around her before releasing a giant heart which goes forward which will disappear after the last opponent get hit by the giant heart. After that Sailor Moon releases the Spiral Heart Moon Rod and the rod disappear. Taunts *'Up: '''Sailor Moon release a white little glow, which is showing the Silver Crystal, above her before the Crystal disappear. *'Side: 'Sailor Moon face the screen does her when she is fighting a foe while saying "And in the name of the moon... I shall punish you!" before turning to where she is facing. *'Down: '''Luna appears on Sailor Moon's shoulder from behind before jump off and going behind Sailor Moon. On-Screen Appearance *A white flash appears, showing Sailor Moon and gets to her idle pose after the white flash disappear. Cheer *Female: SAILOR MOON! SAILOR MOON! SAILOR MOON! Victory Poses *TBA *TBA *TBA Losing Pose * Event Matches TBA Trophy TBA Costume *Default Costume: Current Sailor Moon *2nd Costume: Sailor Mercury Colour (Blue Team) *3rd Costume: Sailor Mars Colour (Red Team) *4th Costume: Sailor Jupiter Colour (Green Team) *5th Costume: Sailor Venus Colour *6th Costume: Sailor Chibi Moon Colour *7th Costume: Dark Moon Colour *8th Costume: Eternal Sailor Moon (Alternate Costume) Gallery Triva TBA Category:Pichu95 Category:Sailor Moon Series Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Heroes